


Under the Summer Sun

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, France - Freeform, Gen, Romance, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Returning home for the summer has worked out well for one Gilbert de Lafayette.
Relationships: Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Day by Day [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 5





	Under the Summer Sun

Even though he missed his friends Lafayette found little reason to be lonely during his summer holiday's back in France, mostly because he was very preoccupied by one very beautiful Adrienne de Noailles, and while he was certain that she was rather smitten with him that didn't mean he wasn't going to pull out all the romantic stops that he possibly could. No he thoroughly intended to woo his childhood friend in ways that only he could, such as walking arm and arm through a large meadow just beyond his family's stately home while loomed in the distance.

"Where are we going?" Adrienne asked her fingers intertwined with his own as they walked down the small dirt path.

"You'll see," Lafayette grinned brightly, "I think you'll like it very much."

"And what makes you so certain?" Adrienne raised her brow.

"Because I know you too well," Lafayette pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, "keep walking."

They strode in silence with only the sound of birdsong disrupting them as they slowly walked down the path before they soon departed from it and walked a ways through the waist high grasses to the nearby woods which was providing shade from the bright summer sun as the continued to stroll. 

"Well would you look at that!" Lafayette declared as they came across a perfectly laid out blanket, basket and all the other makings of a truly romantic picnic, "it's like someone knew we were coming!"

"Indeed," Adrienne laughed, "maybe it was the fairies of Gil."

Lafayette laughed loudly, "I supposed that it might be," he shrugs his shoulders, "just trying to make sure that you and I have a most romantic day. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"I suppose not," Adrienne sighed going to take a seat on the red and white checked blanket and basking in the small patch of sun, "I never say 'no' to a picnic."

"That's what I thought," Lafayette beamed before happily joining her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I never say 'no' to a picnic.".
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt [here ](%E2%80%9DURL%E2%80%9D). Once it is posted.


End file.
